horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Raptor (1997 film)
Raptor is an American Horror and science fiction film, released in 1997, directed by Thommy Lee Wallece and starring Christopher George, Tim Curry, Bill Croft, Annete 0 'Toole, among others & based on the 1993 film, Carnosaur. Although the film was intended to cash in on the success of Jurassic Park. Raptor also has many similarities with Harry Adam Knight's Novel, Carnosaur. Plot: The movie begins with the murder of a driver, who is attacked and killed by a strange creature.This makes Spike and his investigators look for clues and cases, to find the person responsible for the deaths, while in the Spike hospital, he talks with Dr. Samuel, to whom, he tells him that he was killed by a Velociraptor, Spike decides look for the dinosaur and with his partner Doc, they will try to kill the creature once and for all. One night, a couple to which they were sleeping, are attacked by the velociraptor and a deinonychus, the woman dies and the husband survives, even though he is badly wounded and escape, but before he could call the authorities, the Deinonychus attacks and brutally assassinates him,next to the Velociraptor. The next day, Spike and Doc, find the couple's corpse on the ground and decide to call the hospital to take them, Spike and Doc argue that finding a dinosaur is very difficult, but are interrupted by a call from Dr. Samuel, which says that the couple were killed by a velociraptor (the dinosaur that killed the driver that day) and by a deinonychus and they decide to kill the two dinosaurs. Another night a drunk who was in the street taking rum, he meets a group of boys, who insult him and put him to bars where he is face to face with a Tyrannosaurus Rex, which, devours him. Doc and Spike after a conversation they meet with Mr Doone, who these two tell them the events that have happened in the city and Mr Doone, decides to go with them to kill the creatures. Later, a woman together with her daughter, who lived in a cabin in a forest, are attacked by the velociraptor and the Deinoychus. Mother dies, but the girl survives attack and escapes. Meanwhile Doc, Doone and Spike, follow the traces of the velociraptor and the deinoychus, but are attacked by a spinosaurus that comes out of hiding and pursues them through the forest, but they manage to escape alive. Afterwards, the three boys decide to look for clues, separating into groups, Doone was very hungry and had nothing to eat, then he finds a very strange plant, but it was not a plant, it was a Dilophosaurus, to which he is persecuted by the animal, but the Diloposaurus catches him and devours him.Spike and Doc, hear screams and decide to go and see what it was and realize that the body of Doone was there, they noticed that Doone was dead, then Doc and Spike are attacked by the dilophosaurus and a carnotaur, which chases them in the forest, but the two dinosaurs are run over by Stan (friend of Spike and Doc), who was driving a truck to save them, Meanwhile Dr. Samuel was looking for injuries to heal the patients, but immediately, the velociraptor comes out like a bolt of lightning and attacks him, scratching him in the face, but Samuel, survives. Near the end of the film, Doc, reveals his true nature, trying to kill Spike, for what he had done many years ago, Doc tries to kill him, but is stopped by the police and Spike takes him to a surprise, what leads to a cage, where Doc is devoured alive by the Tyrannosaurus rex, for betraying Spike and then, Spike continues with his life. Production * The film was produced to capitalize on the success of Steven Spielberg's Jurassic Park. Cast: * Christopher George - Spike Taylor * Tim Curry - Doc * Bill Croft - Mr Doone * Richard Thomas - Dr Samuel * Annette O' Toole - Neera Taylor * Tim Reid - Stan * Olivia Hussey - Woman (one of the couple killed by the dinosaurs) * Michael Cole - Man (one of the couple killed by the dinosaurs) * Dennis Christopher - Bob (the driver who was killed by the velociraptor) Dinosaurs that appeared in the Film: * Velociraptor * Deinonychus * Dilophosaurus * Spinosaurus * Carnotaurus * Tyrannosaurus Rex Sequels: in 2003 there was a movie called, Raptor 2: The Generation, which is the same dinosaurs of the first movie, but with new dinosaurs, such as, Allosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Mosasaurus, Megalosaurus, Tarbosaurus, among others, later, another one was released a film in 2006 called, Raptor 3: Privileged Species, which would be the third movie and a sequel to the first movie. VideoGame: in 2001, a video game was planned based on the movie, with the same name, and could be developed and was released on May 23, 2001, with excellent graphics. Gallery of the dinosaurs: Valocaraptor1.jpg carnosaur5.jpg Dilophosaurus_Jurassic_Park.jpg Carnotaurus.jpg Jurassic-park-3-spinosaurus.png Jurassicpark tyrannosaurus rex.jpg Trivia: * the scenes of the Deinonychus killing the woman, were stolen from the 1993 film Carnosaur * The deinoychus from Carnosaur will also appear in this movie * the tyrannosaurus of Jurassic Park, is used in the film, like the Spinosaurus * In the movie the name of the Velociraptor is Raptor * The Velociraptor in the movie, is taken from one of the Raptors from the film Dinosaur (2000),like the Carnotaurus * Some scenes contain connections with Carnosaurus, ex: ** The scene where the drunk dies devoured by the Tyrannosaurus, is taken from the death of one of the companions of Jane Tiptree in Carnosaur (1993) ** the scene where the couple is devoured by the deinonychus and the velociraptor, was taken from Carnosaur 1 and 2 ** The scene where Stan runs over the Dinophosaurus and the carnotaur with a Bobcat, was taken from Carnosaur. * The film, also contains scenes taken from Jurassic Park, example: ** the scene where Doc is devoured by the tyrannosaur, was taken from Jurassic Park ** the scene where the Raptor stalks the girl in the kitchen, was taken from Jurassic Park ** the scene of the dilophosaurus murdering Doone, was taken from Jurassic Park Category:Horror Film Category:Horror films Category:Dinosaurs horror films Category:Supernatural horror films Category:Films Category:1998 births